


Impulsive

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Allan are absolutely hopeless when there’s gunpla available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

"Is it always this cold in Japan in autumn?" Allan whined, attempting to wrap his jacket tighter around himself as they walked down the street, heading back towards the Gunpla Academy after a trip to town. "The wind is freezing. And here I thought I'd be used to this by now."

Tatsuya, walking next to him, chuckled. "Maybe you got used to it being so hot during the summer? Anyway, we should-" He cut himself off at that point, and whatever he was about to say forgotten as the two of them spotted a toy shop window display with gunpla all over it. "I don't remember this store carrying gunpla," he said. Allan nodded a little, and a second later they were both heading for the door already and into the store.

The toy store had a sign up advertising their new selection. It was not the best gunpla section Allan and Tatsuya had seen, but for a store just starting with gunpla, it was still reasonably impressive, the two found as they studied the few shelves full of kits. There was plenty to choose from, and the selection ranger from old classics to newest kits - one of which caught Allan's eye as they went through the shelf. "Wait a minute, the reprint of the original 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type from 2010!" He picked up the box to study it closer. "I forgot this was coming out this week! I need this, right now. I've got a color scheme planned and..."

"Don't you have a backlog of several kits already?" Tatsuya asked, not that he wasn't side-eyeing a few kits himself. The shop was well-stocked enough to be carrying new reprints of a some old P-Bandai exclusives from decades ago, and those were definitely drawing his attention. "And you'd think we get to build enough kits in the Academy anyway," he said as he knelt down by the lowest shelf and picked up two kits, not sure which one he wanted to buy.

Allan grinned. "Oh we do, but you of all people should know the difference between kit you need to build for class, and building one because it's fun and I want to build it," he claimed, and Tatsuya had to admit he was right - after all, it was him who had managed to convince Allan that gunpla shouldn't be all about what the Second Meijin Kawaguchi was teaching them, but instead about fun. "Besides," Allan added, happily hugging the gunpla box. "I've been waiting for them to reprint this for months!"

"Astray Gold Frame or the Byarlant Custom?" Tatsuya asked, holding up the boxes. Allan leaned closer to look and looked thoughtful, but Tatsuya got up at that point. "Or I could just buy both, someone's got to want to build one if I don't have the time. On that note, though, Allan?" He nodded towards the 00 Raiser box Allan was holding and smiled. "You _do_ remember the Academy gets us these, and since that one was re-released this week, you could just wait till they bring the next shipment to the Academy."

"Next shipment isn't _right now_ ," Allan pointed out as they headed towards the register. "And you're one to talk, anyway," he added with a wide smile. "You're buying two yourself, and those have been out all month by now."

There wasn't exactly much Tatsuya could've replied to that, and he just laughed, embarrassed. Allan was right though; working on whatever the Gunpla Academy provided them with just wasn't the same as picking up whichever kit he wanted right now.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Allan stop whining about the cold, you’re British.
> 
> Yep a quick Gunpla Academy setting shortfic but more importantly, happy b-day, Gon (10/7), have some Best Gunpla Bros being impulse shoppers.


End file.
